parodiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Sleeping Cuddly
Sleeping Cuddly is a Rescuers and Great Mouse Detective crossover spoof of 1959's Sleeping Beauty and a genderswapped style. Cast: *Stefan - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) *Leah - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Hubert - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Flora - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Fauna - Professor Owl (Mickey and Friends) *Merryweather - Bernard (The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under) *Maleficent - Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Maleficent's Minion #1 - Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Malefient's Pet - Hawk (Rango) *Aurora - Sheringford (Basil's boy) (The Great Mouse Detective) *Phillip - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Samson - a female cartoon pony Quotes: :storm blows up and a gust of wind blows open the castle doors. Ratigan magically appears from the green flames :Prof. Owl: Why, it's Ratigan! :Bernard: What does he want here? :Jiminy: Shh! :Ratigan: Well, quite a glittering assemblage, Queen Bianca. Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and-- and looks at the Good Wisemen How quaint! Even the Rabble. charges at him but is held back by Jiminy I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation. :Bernard: You weren't wanted. :Ratigan: Not wa--Oh, dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight. Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way. :Basil: And you're not offended, Your Excellency? :Ratigan: Why, no, Your Majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child. Listen well, all of you! The prince shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know him. But… before the sun sets on his six birthday, he shall prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel...and DIE! :Basil: Sheringford Oh, no! :maniacally chuckles :Ms. Bianca: Seize that creature! :Ratigan: Stand back, you fools! in green flames while manically cackling when his crow flies away into the distance :Narrator: But Queen Bianca, still fearful of her son's life, did then and there decree that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burned, and so 'twas done. :Jiminy: Oh, silly fiddle-faddle! :Prof. Owl: Now, come have a nice cup of tea, dear. I'm sure it'll turn out somehow. :Bernard: Well, a bonfire won't stop Ratigan. :Jiminy: Of course not, but what will? :Prof. Owl: Well, perhaps if we will reason with her. :Jiminy: Reason? :Bernard: With Ratigan? :Prof. Owl: Well, she can't be all bad. :Jiminy: Oh, yes she can! :Bernard: Ooh, I'd like to turn her into a fat old hoptoad! :Prof. Owl: Now, dear, that isn't a very nice thing to say. :Jiminy: Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work that way. :Prof. Owl: It can only do good, dear, to bring joy and happiness. :Bernard: Well, that would make me happy. :Ratigan: It's incredible! 6 years, and no trace of him! He couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you searched everywhere? :Fidget: Yep, yep, uh, everywhere, we all did. minions agree :Ratigan: And what about the town? The forests? The mountains?! :Fidget: Yeah, we searched mountains, uh, uh, uh, uh forests, and, uh, houses, and uh- Let me see, uh... and all the cradles. :Ratigan: Cradle? :Minion #1: Yep, yep. Every cradle. :Ratigan: CRADLE?! his crow Did you hear that, my pet? All these years, they've been looking for a bebe. begins laughing maniacally, leading Fidget and his minions to do the same, but suddenly goes into a fierce rage Fools! IDIOTS! IMBECILES!! lightning bolts at them all, sending them fleeing from the room Oh! They're hopeless. down It's a disgrace to the forces of evil. his crow My pet, you're my last hope. Circle far and wide. Search for a servant of 6. Go, and never fail me. :Sheringford: Oh, dear. Why do they still treat me like a child? :Owl: Who? :Sheringford: Uncle Jiminy and Prof. Owl and Bernard. They never want me to meet anyone. But you know something? I fooled them. I have met someone. :Owl: Who? Who? Who? :Sheringford: Oh, a princess. tweet Well, she's tall and adorable and-- and so romantic. tweet Oh, we walk together and talk together. And just before we say goodbye she takes me in her arms... and then... I wake up. sigh Yes, it's only in my dreams. But, they say, if you dream a thing more than once it's sure to come true... and I've seen her so many times. :and Sheringford meet for the first time. :Olivia: I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. :Sheringford: Oh, it, uh, wasn't that. It's just that you're a--a-- :Olivia: A stranger? :Sheringford: Mm-hmm. :Olivia: But don't you remember? We've met before. :Sheringford: We--We have? :Olivia: Well, of course. You said so yourself. Once upon a dream. :singing after meeting Olivia :Prof. Owl: She's in love of-- :Bernard: Oh no! :Jiminy: This is terrible! :Sheringford: Why? After all, I'm six. :Jiminy: It isn't that, dear. :Prof. Owl: You're already betrothed. :Sheringford: Betrothed? :Bernard: Since the day you were born. :Prof. Owl: To Princess Olivia, dear. :Sheringford: But that's impossible! How could've I marry a princess? I have to be-- :Bernard: A prince. :Prof. Owl: And you really are, dear. :Jiminy: Prince Sheringford. Tonight we're taking you back to your mother, Queen Bianca. :Sheringford: But I can't! She's coming here tonight, I'd promised to meet her. :Jiminy: I'm sorry, child. But you must never see that young girl again. :Sheringford: Oh no! No! I can't believe it! No! No! :(He storms to his room angrily.) :Bernard: And we thought he'd be so happy. :Ratigan: Oh, come now, Princess Olivia. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true. shows Olivia an image of Bianca's castle, using his staff Behold, Queen Bianca's castle. And in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, the Prince Sheringford. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the selfsame peasant maid who won the heart of our noble princess but yesterday. In ageless sleep, he finds repose. The years roll by. But a hundred years, to a steadfast heart, 're but a day. And now, the gates of a dungeon part and our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed-- her walking slowly away on her pony, old and slumped a valiant figure, straight and tall-- to wake his love with "love's first kiss"...and prove that "true love" conquers all! wildly and evilly :Bernard: Why, you, you, y-- pulls him back into hiding; Diablo the crow hears them, but Ratigan summons him :Ratigan: Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble princess with these happy thoughts. the door A most gratifying day. For the first time in six years, I shall sleep well. leaves; Diablo eyes the door suspiciously :Prof. Owl and Bernard walk in :Jiminy: Shh! No time to explain. magically break her chains and she gets up to leave Wait, Princess Olivia. The road to true love may be barred by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue, and this mighty sword of truth, for these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry. Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Spoofs Category:The Rescuers Category:Spoofs (2) Category:The Rescuers Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Category:Spoofs (3) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Spoofs Category:The Rescuers Down Under Category:Spoofs (4) Category:The Rescuers Down Under Spoofs